A hybrid car incorporating an electric motor serving as a drive source in addition to an engine has been marketed. A hybrid car may be categorized as one type of an electric car. A hybrid car can run only with an electric motor serving as a drive source. Therefore, as described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-83232, the engine may intermittently be stopped.